


Thirst

by SharkGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Wu smiled and reached a hand out to ruffle Mako’s hair. Aww, he’d watched over him last night. But then Wu frowned. Why had Mako needed to watch over him? He was certain he hadn’t consumed any alcohol. He hadn’t even finished his water.And he couldn’t remember why.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, so I wanted to have this out by Halloween, but a bunch of things happened, haha. 
> 
> I wasn't sure if I liked how it turned out, but I'm historically hard on myself and my beta said it was good to go, so I trust her, lol. 
> 
> This has been a tough week 😅
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

Wu made his way into the club in a huff. He and Mako were fighting. Well, not  _ fighting _ , exactly, but they’d had a fight. And Wu was just so...hurt, that he couldn’t even stand to look at his boyfriend’s handsome face for the rest of the night. So, he went out.

Actually, as Wu made his way over to the bar to order a glass of aloe-cucumber water, he was very much missing his boyfriend’s handsome face already.

Maybe he’d over reacted. After all, Mako was probably just tired of going out and he might have thought Wu would be, too, considering how many meetings he had to attend on any given day.

But parties were different! And Wu liked to see and be seen.

Even so, Wu already regretted storming off. He’d just had a bad day and was looking forward to discussing what he and Mako would wear to the gala the following evening, when Mako delivered the news that he’d declined the invitation. They argued about it, Wu lost his temper, grabbed his coat, and left.

It was the first time he’d ever done anything like that with Mako.

Wu was so distracted, that he didn’t notice the person standing beside him until she spoke. “This seat taken?” she asked and Wu did his best to muster up some sort of flirtatious smile. But he failed miserably, he was sure.

“All yours, sugarplum,” he replied with a subpar flourish.

She bowed her head in thanks and took the offered stool, a pout on her painted lips. “You seem upset,” she pointed out, waving the bartender away when he came for her order. “Did something happen?”

Now, Wu wasn’t one to just blab about his problems to anyone, but there was something about her that made him feel at ease. So, he told her what happened.

“Aww, sounds like your lover doesn’t understand you,” she said softly before placing a hand on Wu’s cheek. He wanted to pull back, to tell her she was wrong and to get away from the much too familiar touch from a stranger, but something was stopping him. “Why don’t you come with me for a little while and forget about it?”

Wu shouldn’t follow after her. He shouldn’t. But he was. He set a few bills on the table and trailed after her, his gaze following the sway of her long, dark hair.

Mako was an idiot. He should have known better. Wu could have been seconds away from passing out from lack of sleep and he’d _ still  _ want to go to a gala. Mako never should have declined the invitation. And he certainly shouldn’t have snapped at Wu when the other was upset.

If Mako was honest, the real reason he’d said ‘no’ was because he wanted an evening alone. Just the two of them. It had been so long since they’d just had a night off. Wu was always meeting with important people and Mako wanted to give him a break. To spoil him and just spend the whole night in bed.

A flush crept up Mako’s neck to his cheeks as the thought crossed his mind. But it was true. Wu deserved it and so did he.

But he’d messed up. And now Wu was no doubt sulking in the hotel lobby, nursing his second or third glass of aloe-cucumber water and lamenting his troubles to the bartender.

Mako would have to give him an extra tip for that.

Any other person might have taken Wu’s quick exit and demand to be ‘left alone’ as a sign to give him his space. But Mako knew Wu better than that. He wasn’t the type to wallow by himself. He liked to wallow with company. And that was usually Mako.

True, Mako wasn’t typically the cause of his ire, but old habits and all that.

When Mako arrived at the club, the doorman let him in, gesturing toward the bar with his chin. Mako thanked him and made a beeline, but he paused when he saw an unfamiliar woman seated beside Wu. Odd.

Mako wasn’t sure how to handle that. He wasn’t jealous, of course. But he was suspicious. Usually, when people got close to Wu it was for one of three reasons: they wanted a photo or autograph, they wanted a favor from the Earth King, or they wanted to kidnap him. And he was damned if he was going to let the third happen.

Not again.

So, Mako grabbed a seat at a nearby table, picking up a newspaper to hide him from view, in order to keep an eye on his boyfriend. Heh, it sort of reminded him of his detective days. Speaking of which, an article caught his eye. Another body found, this time outside of the Republic City power plant. It was the third one this month and, just like the others, the victim had been completely drained of their blood.

Mako frowned and turned the page for the rest of the story, but there wasn’t much information. He’d have to ask Beifong if her team needed any help. The cases definitely seemed connected and like the work of one person. Maybe he could--

But just as Mako thought it, he realized he’d gotten distracted. He folded the paper down to check on Wu and shot up when he realized he was no longer at the bar. Panic gripped his chest as he quickly scanned the club for his missing boyfriend.

Damn it. He should have been paying better attention. 

Then, he spotted a familiar head of dark brown hair near the back and Mako released the breath he’d been holding. That was close. He set the paper down and made his way over. Wu was still with the woman from before, but Mako didn’t care anymore. He was not going to lose track of him again.

By the time Mako reached the door the staff used, Wu and the woman were nowhere in sight. Which seemed impossible, as he hadn’t been that far behind them. But then Mako heard a scream and his heart started to pound in his chest. That sounded like Wu!

He rounded the corner of the alley and spotted them. The woman had Wu pushed up against the wall, her mouth on his neck. And Mako saw red.

“Get off him!” he growled, shooting a blast of fire toward her, not close enough to burn, but to get her attention. He wouldn’t risk hurting Wu.

She pulled back and hissed at him, baring her...were those fangs? Then she ran off, faster than humanly possible, leaving Wu to crumple to the ground.

“Wu!” Mako ran forward, his heart in his throat. He bent down and carefully picked Wu up into his arms. “Please, please…” he didn’t realize he was saying it out loud as he placed two fingers against the side of Wu’s neck, praying to feel his pulse. It was slow, but steady.

Then Mako remembered the woman’s fangs. He checked the other side of Wu’s neck, where her mouth had been, and found two puncture marks. The odd thing was, they were just about healed. The only blood was a few drops on the collar of Wu’s jacket.

Slowly, Wu stirred, blinking up at Mako with bleary eyes. “...Mako?” he rasped. “Am I dead?”

Relief washed over him and he pulled Wu to his chest. “No, no, you’re fine.” Wu weakly returned the hug. Carefully, Mako pulled back, ducking down to look Wu in the eyes -- which were still clouded over slightly -- “Why did you go with her?” he asked.

“Didn’t want to…” Wu’s head lolled a bit as he spoke. “...pretty eyes…” Then he slumped forward.

“Wu?” Mako frowned, shaking him gently. “Wu!” He quickly scooped him up. He wasn’t sure what that woman was or what she’d done, but what he needed to focus on now was getting Wu the help he needed.

When Wu awoke, it was to a pounding headache. His throat burned and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He rolled to the side to find Mako, half-seated in a chair with his upper body resting on the bed, his arms pillowed under his cheek.

Wu smiled and reached a hand out to ruffle Mako’s hair. Aww, he’d watched over him last night. But then Wu frowned. Why had Mako needed to watch over him? He was certain he hadn’t consumed any alcohol. He hadn’t even finished his water.

And he couldn’t remember why. 

It was possible he’d been drugged again. Ugh, that was the last thing he needed. But there was only one way to find out.

“Mako--” Wu began and then stopped, bringing a hand to his throat. He sounded awful. His throat was so scratchy, like he’d been singing all night long. And he definitely would have remembered that. “Mako…” he tried again, his voice barely above a whisper.

Amber eyes fluttered before opening wide. “You’re awake!” Mako sat up. “How are you feeling?”

Wu smiled at his concern. His big, tough guy could be such a softy. “Just...really thirsty,” he replied hoarsely. Yikes, hopefully some water could help with that. Then Wu’s stomach growled audibly, making him chuckle. “And hungry.”

Mako nodded, reaching for the pitcher and glass on the nightstand. He handed the latter to Wu once it was full and then took a seat on the mattress. “What do you feel like? I can call room service.”

Wu had the menu memorized by now, but as each item popped into his head, his stomach roiled. Nothing sounded good. “Uh, I don’t know...maybe some congee or something?” He didn’t want to overdo it. “What happened last night?”

Mako paused mid-dial before setting the phone back down. Wu frowned at the receiver. Mako hadn’t ordered yet. But his rice porridge was forgotten when he saw the look on his face.

“I’m...not really sure,” Mako answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wu sighed. “That makes two of us.”

Mako’s head snapped up. “You mean, you don’t remember?” he questioned and Wu nodded. “Can you...tell me what you do remember?”

Wu wet his lips and thought back. “I was mad about the party,” he said, ducking his head sheepishly, “So, I went down to the club in the lobby.” He took a breath. “I ordered an aloe-cucumber water, you know, to stay hydrated and then--” Wu paused. He was sure something had happened after that, but his mind was blank. “Then I woke up here.”

Mako chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “You don’t remember the woman?”

Wu raised his brows. “Oh, Mako. I never forget a dame,” he teased, but then sobered when the other didn’t crack a smile. “What woman?” He reached out and placed a hand over Mako’s on the bed.

“I followed after you,” Mako began. “To apologize,” he added. “But when I got to the bar, you were sitting with a woman.”

“I was?” Wu blinked. He didn’t remember that at all. “Did I know her?”

Mako shook his head. “I’m not sure. I’d never seen her before.”

Wu brushed a thumb over Mako’s knuckles in a soothing manner. “Then what?”

“The two of you walked out together, so I...followed you.” Mako laced their fingers, giving Wu’s hand a squeeze. “Something didn’t feel right.”

And Wu certainly agreed. After all, no matter how upset he’d been with Mako, he wouldn’t have just gone off with some random person.

“And when I caught up to you, she was…” Mako swallowed, hesitating.

A hundred questions flashed in Wu’s mind. Had this woman drugged him? Did she take advantage of him? But something about Mako’s expression led him to believe it was much worse.

“She was biting you,” Mako finished.

“Biting me?” Wu was surprised. He looked down at himself, expecting to find tooth marks or a bandage. “How? Where?”

“Here,” Mako replied, lifting his free hand and stroking a finger along the side of Wu’s neck. It tickled, but that was it. Nothing hurt. “The marks are gone,” Mako explained. “They healed last night.”

Wu’s head was spinning. None of this was making much sense. Mako said he saw him with a woman he didn’t remember. That she  _ bitten _ him. And now there was no injury. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe his boyfriend. He trusted Mako with his life. But something wasn’t adding up.

Again, Wu’s stomach growled and suddenly, the dry feeling in his throat worsened. “Could I…” It hurt to talk. “More...water…?”

Mako was quick to acquiesce, refilling Wu’s glass and handing it back to him. “I know it sounds...improbable,” Mako went on. “But I know what I saw.” He gripped Wu’s hand tighter. “I scared her off and when you fell, I thought…” He closed his eyes, his jaw tight.

Wu downed the rest of the water and set his glass down, his hand coming to caress Mako’s cheek, hoping he could ease the tension there. “Hey, it’s okay,” he promised. “I’m all right now.” Mako nodded and Wu continued, “So, she bit me, ran away, and then I passed out?”

“Yeah,” Mako replied. “You woke up for a second and told me you didn’t want to follow her,” he said. “But she had pretty eyes.”

Pretty...eyes… Wu thought about that one, but drew a blank. “Do you think she drugged me? Or hypnotized me?”

Mako shook his head. “I’m not sure who or what she was,” he answered. “All I know is that she hurt you and drank your blood.”

Wu gasped and placed a hand over his neck. “Drank my blood!” he gasped.

“The healer said you were very weak and showed signs of anemia,” Mako confirmed. “By the time she showed up, your wounds were already gone, so I wasn’t sure how to explain what had happened. Or if she’d even believe me.”

Wu bobbed his head. “It is pretty unbelievable.” His stomach growled again.

“Let me order your food,” Mako said before picking the phone up again and ringing room service.

“Okay.” Wu leaned back and let his eyes slip closed. “I wonder who she was.”

“I don’t know.” The mattress dipped as Mako climbed beside him, pulling Wu to his chest. Wu smiled and snuggled closer. “But I think she’s the one behind all those murders.”

Wu frowned. “Murders?”

“The ones in the paper--” Mako began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Let it be said that The Four Elements has the best and fastest room service of any hotel. “I’ll be right back,” he promised before getting out of bed to answer the door.

Wu should have been more excited for the food. He was famished, after all. But the moment the congee was set before him, his stomach turned. Mako shot him a worried glance, but Wu simply waved him off and reached for his spoon.

In the end, he couldn’t even stand to bring the porridge close to his face.

“Do you want me to order you something else?” Mako asked.

Wu shook his head. “No, no, I’m…” He closed his eyes as his throat burned again, the sensation spreading through his entire body, setting him on fire. He was so thirsty. So hungry. His jaw ached as his teeth shifted. It was a strange sensation and Wu probably should have been more concerned about it, but he was  _ starving _ .

“Wu, you’ve--”

“Makoooo…” Wu moaned, focusing only on the man before him. Oh, Mako was so warm. He ran hot, always had. “I’m hungry…” He crawled forward across the mattress until he was practically in Mako’s lap. “You smell good.” Was he wearing that new cologne Wu had gotten him? He should ask, but the moment Wu pulled back to question him about it, he caught sight of Mako’s frightened expression. “Ma--”

“You have fangs,” Mako said, eyes wide.

Wu furrowed his brow. "Fangs?" he questioned with a snort. "Mako, I don't have--" But as he spoke, his tongue brushed against the sharp tip of his tooth, which was much longer than usual. "Oh no."

"It's all right," Mako said quickly. "We'll figure this out. I'll just--"

"She did this to me!" Wu interrupted with a whimper. "Oh, Mako, you said she bit me…" He worried at his lower lip with a fang and hissed when he accidentally cut it. "Oww…"

Mako pulled him close, grabbing the cloth napkin from the room service tray and bringing it up to dab Wu's lip. "Here," he said, but Wu pushed him away.

"You should get away from me," Wu hiccupped. "I'm dangerous."

Mako fixed him with a look. "Wu, you are many things, but dangerous is not one of them."

"Oh?" Wu flared his nostrils. "Then why is it that, even though you're being so sweet and taking care of me, all I can think about is how good you smell?" he growled, licking his lips and tasting the remaining blood there. "And how much I want to… sink my teeth into you…" He zeroed in on Mako's neck, could hear the steady thumping of his pulse beneath the skin.

"...Wu!" Mako's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Wu, look at me." He placed his hands on Wu's shoulders and ducked his head so he could look him in the eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Wu blinked, trying hard to fight the urge to lean into Mako, to mouth the tender flesh just under his jaw. "I… want…" he breathed. "Please…"

Mako cupped Wu's cheeks, his expression determined. "Okay."

Wu blinked and then reared back. "What? No!" He scooched away on the bed. "Mako, what are you saying? What if I bite you and you end up like me?"

Mako frowned. "But it's my fault you're like this. If I hadn't--"

"Mako, no!" Wu crawled back over to him. "No, baby, no. This is not your fault." He brushed Mako's flushed cheeks with his thumbs, the skin so warm. "And…" He swallowed, pressing their foreheads together, "I could never forgive myself if I passed this onto you." He shivered. "This thirst… this  _ hunger _ … It  _ burns _ , Mako."

Mako reached up, wrapping his hands around Wu's wrists to ground him. "I want to help…" He opened his eyes. "You're hurting, Wu."

It was taking everything in Wu not to pounce on Mako. He wanted him so badly. His blood was calling to him, singing a song just for Wu.

But he couldn't. Not until they knew what was wrong with him. What that mysterious woman had done.

"Maybe it's only if you bite my neck," Mako suggested when Wu didn't answer. "What if you bite me somewhere else?"

A sudden flash of Wu biting the pale flesh of Mako's inner wrist popped into Wu's head, which was quickly replaced by another vision of Wu happily nestled between Mako's legs, his mouth on his thigh.

"N-No!" Wu pulled away. "I...I don't want to hurt you…"

Mako sighed. "I know you're right," he said. "But I… I want to help you. You look like you're in pain." He tilted Wu's chin up. "And your eyes… they're red."

Wu immediately closed them. No…

"It's okay," Mako promised. "Just… take what you need." He took in a shuddering breath when Wu opened his eyes again. "I trust you not to take too much."

Wu whined in the back of his throat, the last shred of his willpower dangling by a thread. "But what if you end up like this? Like me?"

"Then we'll figure it out together," he swore. "Now," Mako rolled up his sleeve. "Go ahead."

Wu couldn't fight it anymore, he delicately wrapped his fingers around Mako's arm before bringing his wrist to his lips. He inhaled, closing his eyes as a pleasurable shudder wracked his body.

"Just a sip," Wu said, not sure to which of them he was speaking, then he licked his lips and bit down.

Mako sucked in a breath at the sensation. He expected it to hurt, but it felt… good? Which shouldn't have surprised him, considering Mako had  _ wanted _ Wu to bite him. He couldn't explain it, but he'd begun to crave it the moment Wu had mentioned it.

He didn't know what Wu had become, but he wasn't like her. Wu had changed, but he was still Wu.

It was over quicker than Mako would have liked, but he kept that to himself, instead marveling at how the puncture marks on his wrist began to heal right before his eyes.

"Thank you…" Wu sighed, practically melting against him and resting his cheek on Mako's thigh. "Wow… so good…"

Mako smiled, combing his fingers through Wu's hair. Wu looked up at him and Mako was relieved to see that his eyes were their usual mossy green again. "That good?"

Wu hummed and nodded before stifling a yawn. "Now I need a nap."

Mako chuckled. He earned it, after all he'd been through. Mako, however, didn't feel tired or weak at all. Odd.

"Wake me up in an hour?" Wu asked. "Don't wanna… miss… my meeting…" Wu nodded off and Mako eased him onto the pillows.

He didn't want to stress Wu out, especially considering his… condition. So, Mako would make sure to cancel all his meetings. And once that was done, he'd need to pay a visit to Beifong.

Mako knew who was killing those people. And once he found her, he was going to make her change Wu back.

**Author's Note:**

> They'll figure it out, I'm sure! Mako never gives up~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other wuko content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
